El vaso roto
by alicia.nisan95
Summary: One-shot: continuación inmediata del final (tercera temporada). Los pensamientos de Karma mientras besa a Felix y lo que pasa después. Karmy.
Los labios de Karma buscaban los de Felix con una ansiedad casi apacible. Si bien le había sorprendido en una primera instancia el impulso de Felix de besarla, lo había aceptado sin problemas. Se lo esperaba de algún modo, incluso. Deseaba, tal vez, que ocurriera. A Karma siempre le había gustado gustar. Suscitar interés en quienes la rodeaban.

Pero el beso de Felix no era sólo eso. No era únicamente su pasión constante de ser querida por todos. Karma lo necesitaba y no estaba segura del motivo. Felix no le gustaba tanto (aunque era un buen chico, sí) como para provocar que su cuerpo reaccionara como un resorte ante el contacto repentino de sus labios. No, era otra cosa. Sentía como un hormigueo procedente de su pecho que le dolía, arañaba sus pulmones, como un ratoncillo atrapado, le susurraba al oído que hiciera algo, que no se quedara quieta, que distrajera su mente (¿de qué?). Y Felix era la oportunidad perfecta para ello; Karma ya había visto el brillo de sus ojos mirándola el otro día, cuando, solos en el coche, hablaban, como siempre, de Amy, aparentemente su único lazo de unión. A Felix le empezaba a gustar Karma y Karma lo sabía. Por eso, cuando él la besó, ella lo atrajo hacia sí, continuó el beso, incluso le sonrió (no, no era un mal chico, no estaba mal).

El beso podría haber sido catártico para Karma, y, de hecho, la alivió en cierto modo; su mente trataba de estirarse y de respirar profundamente, cansada, cubriéndose del manto de suavidad que emanaba del rostro del chico, la tenue presión de sus labios, su dulzura, esa bondad que tanto le recordaba a la bondad de Amy. Probablemente ése era el problema, se dijo, la razón de que tuviera el corazón como encogido sobre sí mismo, casi punzado; Felix era mejor persona que Sabrina, habría cuidado mejor de Amy, jamás le había mentido ni le había hecho daño, ni lo haría en un futuro. Justamente lo que Amy merecía: alguien que no le doliera, que no le extirpara las mariposas del estómago. Amy merecía ser feliz. Amy merecía lo que Karma no había podido darle: merecía que la quisieran bien, sin mentiras.

Mentiras, precisamente lo que había hecho empezar todos los problemas entre Karma y Amy. Mentiras sobre sí mismas, algunas de las cuales, al final, habían acabado siendo dolorosamente verdad. Mentiras sobre una relación falsa que se les había ido de las manos en un amor no correspondido. Mentiras que se habían repetido en Sabrina, como siguiendo un patrón idéntico al que ellas habían inaugurado, al de Karma y Amy, era el mismo modelo repetido, sólo que Karma estaba fuera y podía verlo desde otra perspectiva, y darse cuenta, y relacionarlo. Dos mejores amigas que comienzan una relación, en apariencia sincera, pero con esa mentira de la falsedad salvaguardándola. Amy, sincera, entregándose toda ella a la otra persona; la otra persona, fingiendo algo que no siente para lograr sus propios fines, en actitud posesiva, oscura, esparciendo sutilmente sus embustes por todas partes para que parecieran reales. Y, finalmente, la realización de algo cierto, la ficción saltando a la vida, Pinocho en carne y hueso. El fingimiento acarreando la verdad sin saberlo.

Luego, el dolor de Amy. Infinito, apabullante. El dolor al ver la mentira, el abandono. Karma no la quería. Sabrina no la quería.

Pero Sabrina reflexiona; se da cuenta de lo que ha causado; se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sabrina quiere volver.

La mente de Karma, mientras besa a Felix, acude una y otra vez a la declaración de Sabrina, de manera fragmentada, inevitablemente. Vuelve a verla de pie sobre el escenario, temblorosa, mirando a Amy, con la boca entreabierta, a punto de hablar, de intentar recuperarla antes de caer definitivamente en el abismo. Parpadea frenéticamente, agarra el micrófono con fuerza. Pero su voz suena clara. Sabe lo que quiere.

–Amy, lo siento muchísimo.

Se le desgarra el pecho y le escuecen los ojos pensando en las noches que Amy ha pasado en vela con el corazón metido en la garganta por su culpa.

–Amy, fingí cuestionarme mi orientación sexual para acercarme a ti.

Lo fingió. Todo había sido mentira al principio, nada cierto. Todo para encajar, para tener un lugar seguro al que agarrarse. Para sentirse un poco más querida.

–Pero luego me di cuenta de por qué lo hice verdaderamente.

Se le dibujaba el dolor en las cejas, en el fondo de los ojos, en la frente, en la comisura de los labios.

–Amy Raudenfield, estoy enamorada de ti. Creo que lo he estado desde el campamento.

Sí, ahora lo veía. Estaba enamorada de ella y jamás había logrado comprenderlo del todo hasta ese momento.

–Y todas esas mentiras y todo mi afán de posesión se han debido a eso.

Las mentiras. El comportamiento posesivo. Agarrar a Amy sin tenerla realmente, pero sin que se le terminara de escapar.

–Pero sé lo que quiero ahora.

Nada estaba bien. No quería besar a Felix. Abrió los ojos, alarmada.

–Te quiero a ti.

Recordó cómo la ilusión en los ojos de Amy brillaba como un pequeño sol.

–¿Hay algún modo de que…?

El beso acabó con brusquedad mientras Karma apartaba a Felix con un empujón suave, pero decidido. Ella negó con la cabeza y Felix, como siempre, lo entendió. Felix lo entendía todo. No como ella, que tenía que reexplorar las cosas una y otra vez hasta descubrir el alma de los hechos. Verlas desde perspectivas distintas. Desde fuera. Ver su mismo molde aplicado en otras personas.

Tuvo que verse a sí misma reflejada en Sabrina para entenderlo.

Dio media vuelta, pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta seca. Se acercó a la ventana y observó a Amy, sonriente, bailando, con un vaso en la mano que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mirando a su vez a Sabrina. Feliz. Por fin. Y Karma rota, dividida, feliz por la felicidad de su amiga, destrozada por su propia infelicidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. La sonrisa de Amy, evaporada repentinamente, había sido sustituida por un leve fruncimiento de ceño. El vaso resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo, se partió en mil pedazos, pero Amy ni siquiera los miró. El resto del mundo ya no existía. Sólo existía Karma. Pero Karma sabía que no era justo. Que Amy ahora era feliz. Que lo suyo no estaba bien. Que su momento ya había pasado y ella no lo había entendido entonces; ya era tarde.

Por eso salió corriendo, sin rumbo.

Y Amy, inevitablemente, detrás.

Encontró a Karma de pie junto a su coche, tratando de introducir en la cerradura la llave que temblequeaba en su mano, los ojos brillantes.

–Karma, ¿qué…?

Se detuvo. Su amiga había levantado la vista hacia ella con una especie de dureza inusitada que Amy jamás le había visto.

–Tengo que irme.

Su voz, igual que la de Sabrina, era firme.

–No lo entiendo.

Karma asintió, cerrando los ojos, relajando las facciones endurecidas. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y Amy se acercó, preocupada y confundida.

Sin destaparse la cara, Karma dijo:

–Tenías razón. Siempre la has tenido.

Y bajó las manos, cansada. Continuó, mirándola tristemente:

–Durante todo este tiempo no he querido aceptarlo. No he podido. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de verlo. Pero ahora… –Hizo una pausa, con la voz a punto de quebrársele–. Da igual. No puedo pedirte nada a estas alturas. No es justo, Amy. Tienes que volver con Sabrina. He sido demasiado egoísta…

Amy también temblaba entera. Pensó en todo el dolor. En las infinitas e inabarcables noches en vela por su culpa. En los besos que se habían dado. En las veces que se cogieron de la mano. Volvió todo de golpe a su mente, como un martillo, haciéndola revivir todos los pequeños momentos que habían compartido durante toda la vida. Y sintió dolor por Sabrina, pero también notaba esa calidez en el pecho, tan familiar, que nunca había acabado de irse. Karma y su olor a fresa, besos dulces, su pelo rojo moviéndose con el viento o a cada movimiento de su cabeza. Karma y sus sonrisas infinitas, el brillo de sus ojos, sus suspiros cansados después de un largo día, su malhumor cuando algo no salía como quería. Karma y todo lo que había abandonado –todo su egoísmo, su afán por ganar, su posesividad– para darle a Amy la felicidad, aunque no fuera con ella. Karma.

Estaban las dos sentadas en el suelo, al lado del coche, abrazándose, las lágrimas de Amy cayendo en silencio, una tras otra, mojando su vestido; Karma, con el rostro desencajado, acariciaba con ternura el pelo color de trigo de su amiga.

Amy se secó las lágrimas despacio, tras un buen rato. Karma no quería mirarla.

–Amy, tienes que volver…

Pero no podía.

Así que la besó; lo demás ya se vería.

Y esta vez todo era como tenía que ser.


End file.
